Definitive Timeline of Universe 11-N
There has been some significant confusion over the years as to when certain big events or stories take place in the grand scheme of time within the literary Universe 11-N, so this will be made as the definitive timeline for almost every story, as well as every major event throughout the universe from the very beginning to the very end, encompassing all of the various sub-branches of the universe. * 10,000 BC (Approximately): The first mortal ever dies and finds himself in the Void. He takes up the name of Death, and becomes the shepherd to all souls whom find themselves in the Void upon their death as he did. * 7,000 BC (Approximately): Due to major infighting and chaos along with overpopulation, Death splits the Void into 3 domains to make AfterLife, comprising of Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory. Death deems that the purest soul among the litter, a former king turned humble monk, be deigned as the first ruler of Heaven, bestowing upon him the title of God. A ruthless and cruel soul full of hate, a viscous conqueror by the name of Lucifer Morningstar protests this appointment and lashes out, causing Death to curse the man into a horrifying and beastly form befitting his inner-self, and damns him as the Ruler of Hell and the title of Satan. Feeling such hate and resentment, Lucifer makes it his eternal mission to punish and torment all souls to follow into Hell for all time. * 4,000 BC (Approximately): Egypt. [[Gods And Gems III]. The curse of the Identity Crisis is placed upon the gods of myth for millennium to come, banishing their ways into secrecy, destabilizing their perceptions of self. The curse was created by ____, son of Seth, and it is Seth/Hades/Pluto/Hela whom is hit hardest by the curse) * 0000 AD: The death of Jesus Christ. Jesus Christ actually canonically existed in Universe 11-N, and he was actually the son of God (when that iteration was still a living mortal). The Judge and Ezekiel (under the Judge's manipulations) had actually orchestrated the mythos and legends of Christ for decades, until The Judge ensured Christs execution. The Judge did this in order to create a symbol of hope under his own control, 'For if you control what the world hopes for, you control even the most stubborn'. For interacting directly with mankind and impacting them so severely, both the Judge and Ezekiel were cast out of the Eldritch Plane, into the mortal realms. * 1200's (Approximately): A MAN (Ezekiel Made); DEATH OF LUCIFER; SAMAEL STRIKE; AZREAL'S ATTEMPT, THE FALLEN, THE IMPRISONED, THE ELDRITCH DEAL, THE REBIRTH OF LUCIUS MORNINGSTAR * ??? Revolution: single file of folders seeming to come from far into the future containing strange and arcane blueprints and schematics arrive to the home of inventor _____, shortly before what would be the start of the industrial revolution. These blueprints detail the next 40 years of technological innovation, allowing humanity to jump-start through the industrial revolution, and skip the point where humanity began relying on fossil fuels, thereby eliminating the issue of Global Warming from the timeline. This one file of paperwork is the only instance where the timeline has been definitively changed. * 1880's (Approximately): group of Europe's most elite and most secret decide to pool their resources together to make an organization to collect, study, and protect the things which seem strange and not of our normal sense of reality. They call it "The Foundation". Among the 10 Founding Overseer's, 2 of them were actually infected puppets of The Judge, one of them was an advanced synthetic host to G0D of the previous universe's cycle, ____, ____, and ______. * 19(05): The Foundation re-brands itself to become the National Oddity Collection Organization, also known as NOCO. * 19(20's): United States President Theodore Roosevelt sanctions NOCO's practices within the country, starting to foster an alliance for future presidents. * 1930's: "The Final Symphony" is made, and Bertram Kovacs becomes the permanent bodily host for Lucius Morningstar, allowing the devil to personally roam the Mortal Realm after many millennia. (Inspired) * 19(50's): NOCO's reach has touched every continent across the globe, with a NOCO Base in over a dozen major countries across the planet. * 19(60's): The very highest members of clearance within almost every government globally has confidentially sanctioned NOCO's practices. * 1975: NOCO begins research and experimentation on basic cybernetic technology, such as Cybernetic Augmentations and rudimentary Cybernetic Limb Replacements. * 198(5): For Laughter. Coal Year Change * 1988: NOCO begins research into Artificial Intelligence. * 1991: World Governments are slowly given access to Cybernetic Augmentation technologies by NOCO. * 1992: NOCO begins the early stages of the Calcin Program. * 1995-1997: World Governments begin implementing a program to put teams of young government sponsored heroes with cybernetic augmentations in every major nation, for the next generation of heroes. (Augmented) * 1996: The Judge meets a young (7 years old) Jacob Smith, brought in as a test-subject by NOCO for consumption, and after seeing how "beautifully broken" he was, The Judge tethered Ezekiel's being to Jacob, and ensured Ezekiel planted his Eldritch Seed within the boys mind. With their parting interaction, The Judge makes Ezekiel wipe his own memory once and for all, forcing Ezekiel to lie dormant within Jacobs being for the next few years. * 1998: NOCO creates the worlds first true Artificial Intelligence, G0D. (Technically) * 1999: World Governments start being given very basic Cybernetic Limb Replacement research and prototypes by NOCO. * 2001: Allessandrah, the first True Synthetic, is created. * 2005: Global Military Agencies advance Cybernetic Research, starting experimentation in rare cases. (Riley, The Squadron) * 2006: Jacob Smith undergoes an experimental Electroshock therapy which causes extreme flaring of the Eldritch Seed within his mind, causing Ezekiel to finally manifest from dormancy, though only to Jacob's perception and no one else's. * 2009: Allessandrah and Elijah run away to the Midwest together. * 2010-2021: The Public Rise of Superheroes in the modern generation begins with Sabre, Nebula, Night Rider, and Luna. (Dark Moon) * 2011: Gods And Gems I takes place. The true nature of Myth is still a well kept secret. * 2012: My Life Stuck In Someone Else's Body takes place. The Borrowers are disbanded. * 2013: The Private Sector gains access to experimental Advanced Cybernetic Research, which has been greatly refined. (Iron Claw, Dark Moon) * 2011-2014: Non-Existent takes place. * 2015: Centrallia College ends, the campus is swallowed into the earth, and Lucius is trapped within Hell without being able to return to the Mortal Realm anymore. * 2016: Data-Basers takes place. G0D escapes from NOCO containment and goes into deep hiding. * 2016-2019: The Criminal Underworld becomes rife with Advanced Technology and Advanced Cybernetic Research. (Augmented) * 2017-2019: NOCO: Calcin Initiative takes place. * 2019: A strange and anomalous movie theater is discovered by NOCO, becoming the first concrete piece of evidence to the possibility of Time Travel in the universe. (Beating Bundle Of Flesh; Paradiso) * 2020: Reverence and Caine's Case Investigations occurs. Lucius Morningstar escapes Hell, abandoning his post and allowing the Gates Of Hell to stay closed. The Year Of The Risen occurs, as sinners are unable to stay dead. Lucius Morningstar was going to be banished to Hell once more, but was killed for the final time instead, causing AfterLife to nearly collapse on the Mortal Realm. Ezekiel sacrifices his life and takes his place, becoming the new Satan. * 2021-2022: Rapture takes place. "The Death Of A Hero" takes place. With Sabre's death, NOCO's interest in Superheroes peaks greatly. * 2022: The Ozymandias Corporation is founded by Allessandrah and Elijah Browning, as a technology developer. * 2023: Abilities takes place. * 2024: The existence of Myth is publicly revealed and proven. * 2028: Children Of Myth are officially recognized globally with special rights, becoming an important factor to society overall. * 2036: (Paradiso) (Files of Blueprints are sent back in time to prevent Global Warming) (The Stream of Time is disrupted, potentially rupturing the entire space-time-continuum) * 2037: The Paradiso Project discovers and finds a way to harness a truly infinite energy source: the currents from the Stream of Time itself. * 2038: The entire Paradiso Group disappears without a trace, either killing themselves in remorse guilt or fear, or hurtling themselves as sacrifices into the Stream of Time. NOCO covertly accesses the compound and takes any and all of the pertinent research and studies that the Paradiso Group completed, including the unfinished plans and schematics for devices to access and potentially travel the Stream of Time. * 2041: The general public learns of Paradiso's disappearance. NOCO successfully creates two prototype time-travel devices. * 2043: NOCO: Retirement Plan takes place. Due to one of NOCO's most severe security breeches (The aftermath of the Sigma-Site Coup), the prototype time travel devices are gone, and all further time travel research has been officially discontinued until further notice [Father And Son]. * 2047: NOCO is personally introduced to the Ozymandias Corporation and the existence of Synthetics. They create a lofty and comfortable deal to allow NOCO hundreds of thousands of Synthetic models for research and automation, and NOCO requests that the Ozymandias Corporation keep the existence of the Synthetics secret until NOCO gives the clearance. * 2068: The Ozymandias Corporation goes public with the release of Synthetics and True Artificial Intelligence's to World Governments, the Private Sector, and the General Public. * 2107 (~): The Synthetic Rights Act passes. * 2153: The Great War of Man and Machine begins. * 2168: Final Measures, the end of the Great War of Man and Machine. all Artificial Intelligence's and Synthetics are wiped out. The analog fail-safe systems globally release the first stage of a genetically modified super-parasite turned bio-weapon, Pandemic is unleashed. * 2198: The last of humanity is finally wiped out. STASIS takes place. G0D tells Adam the stories and tales necessary for him to remake the Universe from the beginning once more, making sure to send the current version of G0D to the beginning of the next cycle, in order to ensure the creation of his own next version. TBAL Category:Definitive Timeline Of Universe 11-N Category:Timeline Category:LORE Category:SG: LORE Category:Lore